


You Can’t Make Me

by blue_jack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't.  Jim was his student.  And it didn’t matter that Jim was of legal age, it was still <i>wrong</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can’t Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the amazing caitri for the quick beta. *blows kisses*

He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't. Jim was his student. And it didn’t matter that Jim was of legal age, it was still _wrong_.

But he couldn't make himself stop.

"Fuck, Jim, please—"

"That's right, Professor." Jim's next thrust had papers flying off the desk as Leonard skidded a few inches across the surface, his fingers clutching the edge with a white-knuckled grip. "Tell me how much you love having my cock in your ass," he ordered, voice rough with lust and exertion, and he drew back out slowly, making Leonard whine and shift restlessly, making him whimper when he pulled out completely. "Tell me." His hands held Leonard in place, kept him from pushing his hips back and relieving the emptiness that came with Jim's withdrawal.

_“Professor?” He looked up into incredibly clear blue eyes, spent seconds blinking as he took in their color before seeing the face around them, and lost even more time. “Do you have a second? I have a question about the homework assignment.”_

"I can’t—Jim, I—" The words died in his throat when Jim’s cock rested heavily against his entrance, when Jim started fucking him with just the head, making Leonard experience the slight discomfort of entry over and over again as he pushed in only to pull out. Leonard moaned in frustration, wanted Jim to fuck him, hard and deep, wanted him to add to the bruises across his thighs, because Jim loved having his professor bent over the desk he lectured from, and Leonard was ashamed to admit he loved it, too, would fantasize and become hard when the students were quiet, busy with some test or project, and Leonard had all the time in the world to remember how it felt to be helpless under Jim’s cock.

He shuddered, clenched down, desperately trying to keep Jim locked inside of him. He knew he could force Jim to let him up, could heave himself off the wood and stand, but what would that do but make Jim step back, make the inevitable end that much sooner? So he kept his hands welded to the desk, and used his body to try and get Jim to give him what he craved but was too proud to ask for. But Jim chuckled breathlessly, continued to tease him with those inadequate thrusts and denied him the heady burn of full penetration.

_“I really appreciate how much time you spend discussing the lecture with me.” Jim was too close, leaning forward into Leonard’s space like he belonged there._

_“It’s not a problem.” He laughed nervously, looked to the side, but he couldn’t turn away for long. “You always keep me on my toes with your questions. You’ll be able to teach the class by the end of the semester.”_

_“Do you think so?” Jim smiled, and Leonard berated his heart for beating faster because of it. “I admit that the class is a lot more interesting than I’d expected.”_

_He rolled his eyes, glad for the excuse to lean back in his chair, away from Jim. “I would hope so, since you’re going to have to take at least a few more of these before they’ll let you get your degree.”_

_“Huh? Um . . . I’m graduating in June actually. I’m just taking this class to fulfill my science requirement.”_

“What?” _Leonard was staring down at Jim without remembering getting up from his chair. “You’re an_ undergraduate?” _A part of him was shocked that Jim would be taking a year-long graduate level microbiology class to fulfill a basic science requirement, but the majority of his brain was focused on the discovery that the man—the_ boy _—he’d been longing for was now completely out of reach. He felt almost nauseous with disappointment. Grief. “But—but why do you spend so much time going over the material if—”_

_“You know why, Professor.” Jim rose from his seat, and they stood almost chest to chest. “You know why.”_

"Better hurry, Professor," Jim panted. "I could come just like this."

“No, don’t!” he gasped, begged, but even though he opened his mouth, the words Jim wanted to hear still wouldn’t come.

“Then tell me.”

“ _No_.”

Jim froze, his cock barely breeching Leonard, tormenting him with the promise of so much more, and he tried to hold still, his shoulders twitching with the strain, but like always around Jim, his control faltered, and Leonard _squirmed_ —

“Fine then.” Jim’s hands tightened their grip. “Just remember, this was your choice.”

“No, no, wait,” Leonard pleaded as Jim started moving again, in and out, in and out, faster and faster with those damn almost-thrusts. “Jim, don’t—” Leonard cried out when Jim _finally_ plunged all the way inside of him, his whole body sparking, coming alive as Jim filled him—

Even though he knew he was doomed for disappointment. “Don’t come!” But he knew it was too late, his voice filled with defeat as Jim jerked and let out a deep groan behind him. “ _Damn it_ , Jim—”

“I did warn you,” Jim informed him, somewhat breathlessly, pulling out abruptly and making Leonard wince, angry and frustrated, his body throbbing with unfulfilled desires that were just made worse when Leonard clenched his ass cheeks to keep Jim’s come from leaking down his legs.

 _“I can’t, I_ can’t _, Jim,” Leonard said, shoving Jim away, wished he had the strength to force him to stay away._

_“Why not?” The worst part was how upset Jim looked, how much he obviously wanted Leonard. How much Leonard wanted him. “Why can’t you?”_

_“You’re too young—”_

_“I’m only six years younger than you are!” That had been a shock. Leonard had gotten his PhD when he was twenty two. Jim hadn’t even started college until then._

_“My job—”_

_“I’m graduating in three more months! I already told you I’m willing to wait, but you said you won’t see me even afterward. Tell me the real reason, Bones!” Bones. Such a stupid nickname, but it had stuck._

_“It’s wrong, Jim.” He pleaded with him to understand. “You and me, we’re not meant to—”_

_“Bones,_ please _—”_

_“I can’t,” he whispered, and Jim flinched._

_After several long minutes of silence, Leonard realized that he’d done it, after months and months of rejection, he’d finally gotten through to Jim. Jim was giving up on him._

_It should have made him feel relieved._

_But all it did was make him feel sick, his stomach knotting at the thought that Jim was going to walk out that door and leave him alone, more alone than he’d been at the beginning of the semester, more alone than he’d been, ever._

_Leonard didn’t mean to take that step forward, took it back as soon as he saw what he was doing. But it was too late by that point. Maybe it had always been._

_“You can,” Jim said, back straightening, eyes blazing with determination as he closed the distance between them. His arms surrounded and imprisoned Leonard, and the certainty in his voice was as hard as steel when he said, “You will.”_

Leonard couldn’t get up, not yet, stayed in place to give his knees time to steady and his hands time to get over the violent need to punch Jim. He growled, “Yeah? Well, I’m warning you right now that—”

“Better get you cleaned up, Bones,” he said, falling back on the familiar nickname now that he was satisfied. “Can’t be all messy for your last class of the day!”

Leonard snarled at how cheerful Jim sounded, and his anger got him all the way to his feet where he swayed, fingers numb from holding on so long, dick red and aching and utterly pathetic as it jutted out between the edges of his button-down shirt.

“Wow. That looks kind of painful.” Leonard’s breath hitched as Jim reached out and lightly grazed the tip of Leonard’s erection with his fingers. “I didn’t realize you were so close.” Jim’s eyes darted up, and he deliberately pinched the head of Leonard’s cock, making him moan and stagger backwards, anger momentarily forgotten as pleasure spiked through him. “You should have said something.”

They both knew Jim wasn’t referring to Leonard being close to orgasm.

“Jim,” he whispered, shivering all over again as Jim stepped closer. He hated how weak he sounded, even as he loved the way the weakness spread through his body so he had to lean against the desk to stay upright. “I—I wanted to, but I—Jim, I—”

“Tell you what.” Leonard shuddered all over has Jim’s hands slid under his shirt, rose up and up and up until Leonard’s nipples were between Jim’s nimble fingers. “You go to the bathroom, get cleaned up, wash your face and stuff and become all presentable.” He whimpered as Jim pinched both nipples, found himself rubbing against Jim’s jeans like a damn cat in heat while his hands held onto Jim’s arms like a lifeline. “But you don’t touch your dick. And you keep my spunk inside of you, as much as you can. And if you do that, I’ll come back after class and finish what I started.”

“I can’t,” he gasped, mewled as Jim twisted and clung to Jim all the tighter as his cock jumped, desperate for Jim’s cruel attention. His could feel his ass contracting, Jim’s release dripping hot and wet down one thigh, and Leonard shook, clenched even tighter to keep the rest of it in. “I have to teach—”

“I’ll come back after class,” Jim repeated, gave Leonard’s nipples one farewell squeeze—making Leonard’s mouth fall open in a silent cry as he arched closer—before taking his hands away and smoothing down Leonard’s shirt. “As for right now, it’s almost three o’clock, and you have to get ready. You can tell me what decision you made when I see you later.”

Leonard’s eyes flashed to the clock and saw that Jim was right, and it was the only reason that he remained still as Jim dressed him, aching and ravenous for Jim’s touch, each brush of his hands like fire. Jim hummed as he put him to rights, was particularly careful with the zipper as it closed over his erection, Leonard’s hips jerking, although Leonard didn’t make even a token sound of protest, all his concentration focused on swallowing his lust, large enough to choke him.

“I will check though,” Jim warned, smiling, and it still made Leonard’s heart race.

Jim leaned in, cradled Leonard’s face in his hands. “See you after class,” he murmured, the soft press of his lips so different from anything else they had done, and all the more gut-wrenching because of it.

Leonard watched Jim walk away from him, still so fucking turned on that the occasional shiver ran over his body, even though he knew he wouldn’t do anything until Jim came back.

No, he couldn’t stop, he thought. But then, truth be told, he didn’t want to.


End file.
